Tatsumi's Hard day
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: A Tatsumi Hearty fic. Tatsumi is having a hard day at work, but there are friends to get him through. A fic that goes out to everyone who is having a hard day.
1. Default Chapter

Thanks you for reading, I hope you like this fic. I wrote this for Rumic.

Tatsumi's Hard Day  
by YYY

Tatsumi is doing his paperwork when his whole office starts shaking. The shelves behind him start falling down. Tatsumi jumps out of the chair and rolls away before the shelves hit him. Hisoka is walking pass the office and he can feels the place tumbling. The small boy runs into the office and says, "Tatsumi! Are you okay?" The office is so messy Hisoka can't see anything at all. "Tatsumi! Where are you?" Hisoka shouts worried.

"I'm here…" Tatsumi get out from the mess on the ground of his office. When Tatumi tries to stand up, the ground shakes again. Tatsumi looses his balance and falls back to the ground.

"Tatsumi!" Hisoka runs to Tatsumi and grabs him.

"Something is hitting on the wall and…" Tatsumi looks at the wall behind him and says. Before he can finish the sentense, the wall blasted open and a giant spider demon charges in. Foul smelling web shoots out from the demon's mouth. The cobweb flies toward Hisoka and Tatsumi, the two shinigami jump away in time but the web still manages to get a strand of Hisoka's hair.

"Hisoka! Tatsumi! Get out of there!" shouts Watari as he arrives at the office's door. The golden blonde heard the explosion and comes running.

The spider demon jumps toward Tatsumi and Hisoka, the two shinigami diappeared right before the spider reaches them. Tsuzuki runs into the office and shouts, "Bykko!" The white tigar shikigami appears and attacks the spider. Hisoka and Tatsumi reappear outside the office and Watari grabs Hisoka in one arm while holding Tatsumi in another arm. "You two okay?" Watari asks the two of them. The two of them nod.

"Yeah, sorry, Tatsumi. Should have gotten you out faster." Hisoka says.

"Don't say that. That demon caught us by surprise that's all. You did great consider everything happened so fast." Tatsumi says to the boy.

"Hisoka, your hair!" Watari shouts. Hisoka's hair is burning.

"The cobweb is acidic! Get it off me!" Hisoka screams. Tatsumi chops off a huge chunk of Hisoka's hair to prevent the spider acid from spreading.

"It's off now. It's okay…" Tatsumi says. Watari holds Hisoka tight in his arms.

"Bykko!" Tsuzuki screams as the demon spider defeated Bykko. The spider demon is very powerful (it has to be if it can get into JuOhCho) and Tsuzuki is having a hard time fighting something so powerful. It wasn't long before Bykko falls to the ground and the demon knocks Tsuzuki over. "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka shouts.

The demon dashs toward Watari and Hisoka. It's so fast there is no way it will miss the two of them. Watari screams and hold onto Hisoka tight. Tatsumi holds Hisoka's hair in his hand. The once silky hair with lovely golden-blonde colour is now a rustle, ugly blue-green mess. Tatsumi holds his fist tight ans shouts, "you're not hurting any of them anymore you demon!"

Right after his sentense, everything around them turns dark and a shadow engulfs the demon. The demon is powerful and it won't let the shadow takes it. "There is no use to struggle. You're dead!" Tatsumi roars out loud. No one see Tatsumi this mad before.

The spider demon screams in pain as the shadow swallows it whole. The shadow disappeared and the whole office falls into a dead silence. The stillness is broken when Tatsumi lets out a breath. He walks up to Tsuzuki and asks, "are you okay?" Tsuzuki nods. Tatsumi extends his hand toward Tsuzuki. Tszuki takes the secertary's hand which pulls him up. "Thanks, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki smiles as he stands up straight.

Tatsumi turns to Watari and Hisoka. "You two okay too?" Tatsumi asks the two blondes. Watari nods while Hisoka just blinks. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I don't mean to. I must have yelled really loud, did I?" says Tatsumi as he smiles kindly to the boy. "No, I was just startled, that's all." Hisoka says casually as he broke out of his trance.

"Tsuzuki, why don't you take your partner out and get something to eat. I'm sure he can use some food and rest after all those excitement." Tatsumi says.

"Are you sure?" Tsuzuki asks.

"Yes, I am possitive. Watari, you can go with them too. As a matter of fact, why don't you guys take today off? All my files are messed up and your work schedules are lost. I won't be able to find your assignments any time soon." Tatsumi says.

"But Tatsumi, we can't take a day off while you are stuck in your office! This is a big mess for you to take care by yourself." Watari says.

"Don't worry about it. I can call the maintance and the cleaning people. They will get this place fixed in no time. It's a nice day and I hate to see all of you stuck here waiting for me to organize my papers. Go and have lunch, take a walk in the park. Enjoy your day off. I will see you all tomorrow morning." Tatsumi smiles.

Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Watari leave the building reluctantly. Tatsumi calls the maintaince people to ask them come fix the wall. The maintaince people replies, "I'm sorry, sir. We can't get to the wall right now. The spider demon destroyed quite a bit of the wiring. We have to reconnect all the wire before we work on other things or the building will have no electricity." The cleaning people get their hands tied up with everything the spider demon trashed also.

TBC...


	2. hard day 2

Tatsumi sighs. No one can come help him, but he has to get everything ready since the works of shinigami can't really be put aside and wait. He has to get all the shinigami's schedules ready. "Might as well starts with collecting all the papers." Tatsumi says to himself. He knees down and gathers his papers. There are a lot of papers to sort out and Tatsumi is getting tired. Fighting the demon off used a lot of Tatsumi's mental strength; and Tatsumi can hardly keep his eyes open.

"Better take a little nap." Tatsumi pushes the debris off the sofa of his office. He then lies down on the sofa and closes his eyes. It's going to take him the whole night to get the office in order, but Tatsumi is too exhausted to think about that right now.

Tatsumi wakes up and sees Hisoka sitting at his desk. Watari is lying bricks onto the hole of the wall (the hole where the spider demon broken in) and Tsuzuki is putting things back up to the shelves. "Hi, Tatsumi! Did you have a good sleep?"

"What are you all doing here?" Tatsumi sits up and asks.

"When we were at the restaurant, we felt really bad about leaving you here. So we packed up our meal, ordered something for you and brought all the food back here to eat lunch with you. When we got back, you were sleeping. We saw how tired you were and decided to help you a little." Watari says.

"I put the shelves back together and put everything back on it. I swept the floor too!" Tsuzuki says. "I ment the hole on the wall, after the cement dried up, I will paint over it." Watari says. "And Hisoka sorted out all the paper for you, isn't he great?" Tsuzuki adds. The purple eyes shinigami puts his arms around his teenage partner from behind. Hisoka tries to act placid and cool but the cheeks under the green eyes are blushing sweetly.

"You guys did a great job. This place look wonderful. Thank you!" Tatsumi smiles. Watari sits down next to Tatsumi and gives Tatsumi a cup of tea. "We're glad that we can help you." Watari says.

"Let's eat! I'll go warm up the food!" Tsuzuki says. The purple eyes shinigami heads to the door. His teenage partner follows him to help him. Tatsumi stops the two of them, "Tsuzuki, Hisoka, wait. Don't go warm up the food. Let's all go out and eat. You guys fixed my office. The least I can do is treating you guys for dinner."

"But we fix your office because we want to. We didn't fix it so you will treat us dinner." Tsuzuki says. Tatsumi smiles kindly to him, "I know that, but it's okay. I want to treat you three dinner, okay?" Tszuki beams, "Okay!"

"Put the food in the refrigerator, we can warm it up and eat it tomorrow for lunch. I will get the car and wait for you at the front door." Tatsumi says to Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The two of them put the food in the refrigator while Tatsumi and Watari gets to the garage.

After putting all the food in the refrigerator, Tsuzuki and Hisoka head to the front door, Tatsumi already got the car from the garage and drove up to the door. "Sorry for keep up waiting." Hisoka says while Tsuzuki beams, "thank you, Tatumi." Tsuzuki and Hisoka get onto the backseat of the car.

"So what do you guys want to eat tonight?" Tatsumi asks.

"We decided we wanted to try the new dumplings store!" says Watari, who is sitting on the passenger seat. "Right!" Tsuzuki echoes. Tatsumi chortles at the chanting duo and asks, "When did you guys change your mind about what you like? I thought you guys wanted to try the new Korean BBQ store." .

"Korean BBQ is spicy. You don't like spicy, right? The dumplings store has 10 different kinds of light and mild vegetarian dumplings! We're sure that you will love them all, Tatsumi! We want to eat something that you will like." Tsuzuki says.

"We never change our mind about what we like. We like YOU, Tatsumi!" Watari jokes. "You're the best, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki joins. Even the quiet Hisoka speaks up, "thank you for taking care of us, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi grins. At this moment, he suddenly feel very lucky to have the other three working under him.

Owari

Thanks to everyone who read this fic. And Rumic, sorry you have a hard time, know that we're all here for you and it's okay to yell. We know you're under a lot of pressure.

YYY gives Rumic Tatsumi plushie to huggle.

YYY runs off with Hisoka plushie.


End file.
